The Doctor of Paris
by Yunagirlamy
Summary: The Doctor and Rose, his daughter, thought that they were going to 1986, to see Queen live at Wembley. Turns out, they were wrong. The TARDIS took ‘em back one hundred and five years. What could be waiting there for them?


**Author's Notes: I've been thinking about this for a long time, and now I've decided to do it. Of course, it shall be the Tenth Doctor, and the Michael Crawford Phantom. Wouldn't it be just awesome if the Doctor really did meet the Phantom though? Amazing.**

**Summary: The Doctor and Rose, his daughter, thought that they were going to 1986, to see Queen live at Wembley. Turns out, they were wrong. The TARDIS took 'em back one hundred and five years. What could be waiting there for them?**

**Disclaimer: I do no own anything, except for my original characters.**

** -- is a scene change or a different point of view.**

** Enjoy!**

**--  
**

The streets of Paris were dark; leaves blew around the empty streets. The wind whispered around, creating an eerie atmosphere. Gaslights illuminated the streets, as if daring anyone to walk along the paths. Of course, no one did, except for the type of people that were rapists, murderers and prostitutes. There were however, two figures walking along the streets—neither of them criminals. They dressed in nineteenth century clothing; black capes sat around their shoulders. Their faces were hidden by the darkness of a hood.

A wispy voice broke the silence.

"Has the time come?"

A second voice answered.

"Patience. The time will come when there is a full moon—in a fortnight's time."

The first voice hissed in anger.

"Why did you drag me out here, _wasting_ my time?"

"Because we have had a warning from our master. He has said that a doctor will be coming."

The first voice snorted in disbelief.

"A _doctor_? What good will a doctor do, and from the nineteenth century, no less?!"

"Calm down," the second voice replied, "Our master is convinced this 'doctor' will be useless." The figure looked up at the night sky. "Yet, he shakes in fear when this doctor is mentioned."

"Hmph. I am quickly losing both faith and confidence in our so-called master. Besides, _he_ has been master for more than two hundred years now. Perhaps it is time for a _new_ one?" suggested the first voice. The second figure looked at the first figure and nodded in agreement.

"I could not agree more. However, we shall just have to see how the future unfolds."

"Yes… talking of the future, or rather, the past…" the first figure remarked, "Have you managed to track down our ghost yet?"

The second figure nodded.

"Yes. He is at the opera house."

The first figure groaned.

"These damn French! Everything in this period is about operas! It's ridiculous!"

"We shall move on from this era, don't worry."

"As long as it's not an era with _opera_ in! Talking of which… don't we have an assignment to catch an opera star?"

"Yes," the second figure replied.

"Oh, what_ fun_," the first figure commented sarcastically.

"However, our opera star should have some connection with our opera ghost."

"Oh really?" the first figure responded, sounding uninterested.

"You _could_ be a bit more interested, you know."

"Did our master say we _had_ to be?"

"Well, no—"

"There you go then. I'm staying uninterested." The first figure turned and started to walk back the way they came. "I'm going home now. Just make sure you find the Viscount by the morning."

"The Viscount? Why him?"

"Oh… just a feeling. He may come in handy to us."

"What's his name?"

The first figure turned once more, facing the second figure.

"Raoul de Chagny."

**--**

**PROLOGUE COMPLETE.**

**DUN DUN DUN! Well I hope you enjoyed that opening. I tried to be as Doctor Who-y as I could. So in the first chapter, we shall have the Doctor and Rose, who is an original character of mine. Please tell me what you think of this in your review!**

**Yunagirlamy, 26.10.09.**

**By the way, I thought I should just say this: I do not condone the acts of murdering, raping or prostitution--because ALL of those acts are illegal and should never be performed.  
**


End file.
